Chocolate Milk Gods
by QueenJay13
Summary: Just a fun no pairing one shot and you still get no summary Muwhahahahaha!


"So, how is chocolate milk made?" Feliciano asked his hot-headed brother Lovino.

"How the hell am I supposed to know bastard!" Lovino replied sourly, despite his brother's negativity Feli wasn't discouraged. This chocolate milk mystery was really bugging Feliciano, so he set off to find the one person he always went to wither he was being attacked, hurt, confused, scared, lonely, or having trouble picking out which tie went best with his shoes the most.

"Ludwig! Ludwig! Ludwig! Luddy!" Feli raced next door. Ludwig heard the racket and had the door open before Feli had the chance to knock.

"Vhat is the matter?" Ludwig asked semi-concerned. Feli took a breather before he answered.

"How is chocolate milk made?" Even though Ludwig was used to Feliciano's crazy antic, he always seemed to surprise Ludwig.

"I don't know vhy don't you Google it?" Feli didn't trust search engines and deemed a lot of the information to be far-fetched in the least. Still as enthusiastic as ever Feli went in search for an answer. Finally, after asking all his friends, family, acquaintances, and a playful puppy, he was left with two people to ask his question to, Alfred F Jones and Arthur Kirkland. Deciding that Alfred would be more friendlier then Arthur, Feli went in search to find his American.

"Ciao Alfred!" Feli greeted cheerfully. The American was currently under a car doing who knows what. Alfred rolled from under the car.

"Oh hey bro. Wassup?!" He said dorkily.

"Alfred do you know how chocolate milk is made?" Alfred thought this over in his head for a moment

"Awe man, I don't know chocolate milk cows?"

"What are chocolate milk cows?"

"Cows that make chocolate milk, I guess." Alfred half-assed explained. Deciding that Alfred's answer wasn't good enough, although it was better than a simple I don't know and a slammed door in the face, he went off to find Arthur. Arthur was buried in a Harry Potter book, and drinking tea on his patio.

"Ciao, Arthur!" Arthur looked up from his book.

"Hello, Feliciano."

"Arthur, how is chocolate milk made?" Arthur put his book down, sipped some tea, and motioned Feli to sit down.

"Chocolate milk is made by the Chocolate Milk Gods." Arthur stared with a straight face.

"Chocolate Milk Gods?" asked a curious Feli.

"Yes Chocolate Milk Gods. See chocolate milk is made by a team of people called the Chocolate Milk Gods, who work in heaven to make delicious chocolate milk. First the Chococo plant must be planted and tended by a caring and passionate person. This person happens to be Ameliana. She is in charge of the Ameliana Plantations, where she looks and cares for each plant." Arthur said to a wide eyed Feliciano who was soaking every last word up. Most people wouldn't stick around after hearing Chocolate Milk Gods and deciding Arthur was crazy, after all it was no secret that he thought he could see unicorns and flying mint bunnies.(Which he can everyone is just super jealous they can't see the unicorn!)

"Then a strong and very able person must crush the Chococo berries into a paste. This person is Aden; he crushed all the Chococo berries obviously. Next the milk must be added and stirred by a gentle yet strong person. That person is Florence and she makes sure that everything is the right texture and thickness. Next is Rico he bottles every last drop of chocolate milk and packages them in crates, Rico has the necessary patience and self-control. Finally when the chocolate milk is properly bottled and package, the distributor, who is Carly, takes the crate by crate and distributes them all over the world. Carly must be fast and efficient because she goes from Heaven to Earth all day long. Everyone is just as important as the next and through these acts they have been immortalized and dubbed The Chocolate Milk Gods." Arthur finished as he picked up his book again. Feli thought about this for a moment.

"Ameliana, Aden, Florence, Rico and Carly are Chocolate milk Gods who make chocolate milk. Do you think that we might be able to meet them one day?" Asked Feliciano, still wide eyed and deep in thought.

"One day Italy one day."

The End

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. Didn't mean to offend anyone yadda yadda yadda just for funsies. Sorry if it doent make much sense but thats what i get for wanting to write someting at four am in the freaking morning! Anywho i hoped you enjoyed it and that i didnt butcher the hell out of it have a rainbow-tastic day! **


End file.
